I wish
by Luna-Moon1987
Summary: Sophie, dix-sept ans voit sa vie changer à tout jamais, quand sa marraine la fée lui rend visite. Elle a le droit à un seul voeu pour son anniversaire. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle fut propulsée dans sa série de livres préféré. Réussira-t-elle la mission qu'elle s'est donnée ? Ou bien repartira-t-elle dans son univers le coeur brisé ?
1. Chapter 1

Premier chapitre

 _Et encore une année de plus_ , pensais-je à regret.

Je me sens tellement seule… En cette journée qui pour certains serait un jour joyeux, mais pas pour moi. Mes anniversaires étaient les pires jours de l'année pour moi. Parce que c'était à ce moment-là que je réalisais combien mes parents ne m'aimaient pas, et que j'étais une terrible déception pour eux… Alors que ma sœur Marie était leur fierté. Mon ainée ne se gênait pas pour me le faire remarquer !

Pour eux, elle était parfaite ! Elle suivait des cours de droit dans la plus prestigieuse université de Londres. Alors que moi-même, si j'avais les meilleures notes de ma classe, j'étais doué seulement pour écrire. Mes professeurs me reprochaient souvent d'avoir un manque d'attention et d'être trop souvent dans la lune.

 **— Sophie !** dit ma mère.

 **— J'arrive !** Hurlais-je depuis ma chambre.

Je me levais de ma chaise de bureau en prenant bien soin de dissimuler mon journal afin que personne ne puisse le lire en mon absence.

Ma mère se trouvait juste devant la porte d'entrée de notre grande demeure. Elle était sublimement habillée d'une robe de soirée noire à paillette et bien sûr, sa coiffure était des plus ravissantes.

 **— Je ne veux pas que tu me causes encore des ennuis, c'est clair ?**

Je hochai la tête pour lui signifier mon accord.

 **— Très bien ! Si seulement tu pouvais être comme ta sœur** , se lamenta ma mère en soupirant.

Je retenais difficilement mes larmes.

Mais heureusement, je tiens bon. Je ne lui donnerais pas la joie de me voir pleurer devant elle.

Ça lui ferait sans doute trop plaisir.

 **— On ne sait pas à quelle heure on rentre. Madame Leblanc t'a laissée de quoi manger dans la cuisine.**

 **— D'accord.**

À ce moment-là, mon père fit son apparition dans l'entrée, lui aussi très élégant. Il me regarda à peine – il attrapa son manteau – et dit à ma mère qu'il était l'heure d'aller à leur réception de gens de haute société. Quand le majordome ouvrit la porte pour mes parents, l'air glacial entra dans la maison ce qui me frigorifia. Ce mois de décembre était le plus froid que je connus en dix-sept ans.

 _Génial ! Ils ont vraiment oublié mon anniversaire !_

En même temps à quoi je m'attendais venant d'eux. Je n'étais qu'un poids de plus à supporter.

Le pire, c'est que cela ne me faisait plus pleurer. J'était tellement habitué à leur manquement en tant que parents que cela n'avait plus d'effet la façon dont ils me traitaient.

Je retournai donc dans ma chambre au dernier étage sans même aller dans la cuisine pour aller manger. Mon estomac étant trop noué pour que j'avale la moindre nourriture.

Je m'assieds sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui était un endroit moelleux et agréable grâce au futon que j'avais fait installer pour pouvoir lire en regardant le ciel étoilé.

Mais en cette soirée du 28 décembre 2018, aucune étoile n'apparaissait à cause des nombreux nuages. De la brume ondulait sur le sol et donnait une atmosphère étrange.

Je pris le dernier tome de ma série fétiche : Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort. Depuis enfant, je lisais encore et encore cette saga quand je me sentais triste. Et à chaque fois les mots de J.K Rowling m'aidait à surmonter ma peine et les coups durs de la vie.

Je regardai mon livre. Il commençait à être abîmé à cause de mes lectures répétitives. Peu m'importe ! Quand il sera trop usé, j'en rachèterais un autre. Pour moi, cette auteure était un vrai modèle et je rêvait secrètement de devenir une bonne écrivaine comme elle.

C'était elle qui m'avait donné le goût à l'écriture ainsi que la lecture. Mes premiers écrit avaient été des fanfictions sur son univers. Où dans chacune d'entre elles, je sauvais Fred de la mort… Et je permettais aux Weasley de vivre enfin une vie paisible et harmonieuse. Ils étaient un peu comme de la famille pour moi – je dirais plutôt qu'ils étaient la famille que j'aurais tant voulu avoir – même Molly avec ses colères me touchait plus que ma propre mère. Elle au moins avait la fibre maternelle…

J'ouvris mon livre et posa mon marque-page à côté de moi pour reprendre où j'en étais restée la dernière fois.

La dernière bataille se déroulait à Poudlard. Je lisais tellement vite que très vite j'arrivais au moment du livre que je détestait plus que tout ; la mort d'un de mes personnages préférés. Très vite, dès larmes brillaient dans mes yeux avant d'inonder mes joues de perle salée que j'essuyais du revers de la main.

À chaque fois, cela me faisait cet effet-là. J'avais beau connaître la fin par cœur – pourtant – j'espérais toujours que la fin change.

Je sais… C'est ridicule et pathétique ! Mais c'était ainsi. Heureusement que personne ne le savait sinon on se moquerait de moi. Je continuai à pleurer à chaude larmes quand Percy souffrait tant de la mort de son frère et qu'il souhaitait tuer tout les mangemort.

Soudain, mon regard fut attiré par le ciel. Au loin, une étoile brillait de mille feux à travers les épais nuages. C'était à la fois beau et terrifiant. Sans même savoir pourquoi, je joignis mes mains pour prier, en souhaitant que ma vie change.

Après plusieurs minutes, je me mis à rire bêtement de ma propre bêtise. Décidément, j'étais peut-être être aussi sentimentale et ridicule que le disait ma famille. Comme si une simple étoile pouvait accorder des vœux.

Je refermai mon livre en le posant sur ma table de chevet. Je détachai ma longue chevelure brune et m'allongeai dans mon lit en éteignant la lumière. Il fallait que je dorme, sinon je vais devenir folle et à me mettre à réellement croire à la magie.

Ϟ

Brusquement, un mauvais pressentiment me réveillai. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un était présent dans ma chambre. Je regardai l'heure sur mon réveil qui indiquait minuit quinze. Je me levai en vitesse en allumant ma lampe de chevet qui éclairer faiblement la pièce. Je vis alors une vraie enchanteresse devant moi.

Une belle dame portant une robe en satin bleu me regarda avec un regard tendre. Je voulu hurler de terreur, mais aucun son ne sortie de ma bouche tant j'étais paralysée par l'apparition de cet être dans ma chambre.

— **N'aies pas peur Sophie ! Je ne te veux aucun mal.**

— **Qui être vous ?** Réussissais-je à demander d'une petite voix.

La dame me sourit tendrement.

 **— Je suis ta marraine…**

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire… Tellement que cela me fit mal au ventre ! C'était tellement drôle comme situation ! J'étais juste en train de rêver – maintenant, je m'imaginais – dans un conte de fées. Non mais ça ne va pas bien dans ma tête !

 **— Laissez-moi deviner. Vous alliez prétendre être ma marraine la fée ?!**

 **— Exactement. Je veille sur toi depuis que tu es toute petite.**

 **— Décidément, j'ai trop regardé Cendrillon moi...** dis-je à haute voix.

Elle gloussa.

 **— Absolument pas. Ce n'est qu'un conte pour enfants. Moi, je suis bien réelle. Et ce soir, je peux exaucer un seul de tes vœux les plus chers !** expliqua-t-elle.

 **— Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas être venue avant ? Quand je souffrais de vivre ici ?**

 **— Avant je ne pouvais pas. Les règles sont très simples : une marraine fée ne peut apparaître qu'au dix-septième anniversaire de sa filleule pour lui accorder ce qu'elle souhaite.**

Encore sonner par ce que je venais d'entendre, j'attrapai ma tête entre mes mains tant j'avais l'impression de perdre la raison. Puis je me pinçai pour voir si je me réveiller de ce rêve si étrange. Mais rien ne se passa. Je restait toujours debout devant cette femme magnifique.

 **— Surtout réfléchis bien avant de demander quelque chose. Tu n'as droit qu'à un seul souhait et pas un de plus.**

— **Je ne sais pas quoi choisir. Mise à part avoir une vie meilleure.**

— **Ton souhait doit être plus précis.**

— **C'est facile à dire… Là comme ça, je n'ai pas d'idée…**

La femme fixa alors mon livre toujours posé sur ma table de nuit. Elle me sourit étrangement.

 **— Tu es sûr d'ignorer ce que ton cœur souhaite le plus au monde ?**

Mais où voulait-elle en venir à la fin ? Cela m'agaça fortement. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar, elle commencer à me gonfler la fée.

 **— Ce n'est qu'un livre… Rien n'est réel** … dis-je avant de me rappeler que j'étais en pleine discussion avec un être imaginaire.

Cette fois, c'était sûr, j'avais réellement perdu la tête ! J'en connais une que cela rendra heureuse ; ma très chère sœur Marie. Depuis le temps qu'elle dit à mes parents de m'emmener voir un psychiatre. Bah là, je lui donne raison pour une fois !

 **— Bon maintenant ça suffit !** Hurlai-je avant d'ajouter, vous n'êtes pas réelle. Je vais retourner dormir.

 **— Pourtant, je le suis. Et ce n'est pas qu'une histoire** , commença-t-elle à expliquer, **mais tes personnages fétiches vivent dans une autre dimension parallèle à la tienne.**

— **Vous voulez dire que Poudlard existe vraiment ?**

 **—Bien sûr ! Ma petite Sophie, tu n'es pas une simple humaine, tu as des capacités extra-sensorielles que ne possèdent pas tes semblables. Tu n'aurais pas dû naître dans cette dimension.**

Et le pire dans ce qu'elle me disait, c'était que je le penser depuis tellement de temps. Je n'étais pas normal. Je n'avais pas d'amie mise à part les personnages dans les romans que je dévorais.

 **— Donc je pourrais souhaiter ce que je veux ?**

Elle hocha la tête.

 **— Très bien. Je souhaite que Frederic Weasley ne meure pas et que sa famille vive heureuse pour toujours.**

 _Et pourquoi pas, après tout, s'il s'agissait d'un rêve. J'avais le droit d'espérer changer le court du destin de mon personnage préféré, non ?!_

La fée rit.

 **— Je ne peux t'accorder qu'un seul souhait ! De plus, je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'empêcher la mort de s'emparer d'une âme !**

 **— Alors je ne veux rien** , dis-je déçue.

 **— Par contre, tu peux essayer de changer le cours du destin de cette personne.**

 **— Vous voulez dire... Que je dois me rendre dans le livre ?**

Elle hocha encore la tête.

 **— Dans ce cas, je souhaite changer son destin**.

La fée sourit affectueusement. Avant de dire :

 **— Vœu accordés !**

Elle leva sa baguette magique prête à changer ma vie à jamais, quand je l'empêcha.

 **— Attendez ! Vous ne m'aviez pas dit votre nom.**

 **— Je m'appelle Primerose. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là aussi dans cette dimension. Je t'expliquerais ce que tu ne dois pas faire. Et n'oublie pas que tu n'auras que cette chance-là pour le sauver.**

 **— Et si j'échoue ?**

 **— Il mourra et tu retourneras à cette vie triste.**

La fée posa sa baguette sur moi. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que quelque chose ne se passe, j'en déduisais que tout était faux et qu'encore une fois, j'avais rêvé à l'impossible.

Cependant au bout d'un moment une lueur bleu argentée et dorée apparut et m'enveloppa tout entière. J'avais le sentiment d'être totalement en paix, je n'avais aucune peur, seulement un sentiment de plénitude. Mais cela cessa rapidement quand je me retrouvais en tenue d'Eve devant une personne rousse qui me regarda surpris.

J'étais morte de honte. J'essayai de me cacher autant que je pouvais derrière un meuble pour dissimuler ma nudité.

 **Satanée fée ! Elle ne m'avait pas prévenue de ça !**

L'envie de hurler me prit. Mais juste des larmes coula sur mes joues. C'était tellement humiliant. L'homme attrapa son manteau et me le tendit en évitant soigneusement de me regarder. Je lui en était plus que reconnaissante.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

 _Je sentis mon visage rougir de honte._

J'aurais voulu m'enfouir dans les profondeurs de la terre et ne plus jamais en sortir. L'homme d'âge mûr essaya de me parler pour comprendre qui j'étais et pourquoi j'étais dans cet état. Il ne semblait pas me vouloir du mal.

Dans ma tête, tout était encore mélangé, je me souvenais d'avoir fait une rencontre pour le plus étrange la nuit de mon dix-septième anniversaire et d'avoir fait un vœu, mais c'était tout. Pour le reste, c'était le noir complet.

 _Impossible ! Je devais sans doute encore dormir et c'était tout._

Mais j'avais beau essayer de me réveiller de ce cauchemar, rien n'y faisait et j'étais prise au piège devant un homme qui me fixa maintenant que j'étais couverte de son manteau.

 **— N'aie pas peur, jeune fille ! Je ne te veux aucun mal. Dis-moi, juste qui tu es ?**

 **— Je ne suis pas une mangemort,** déclarai-je sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mais je décidais de me justifier.

Étant donné que j'était apparu comme ça par magie dans le bureau de cet homme, j'aurais pu être une ennemie.

Il rit.

 **— Je le sais très bien. J'ai ensorcelé ce bureau afin qu'une alarme sonne si un ennemi en franchi la porte. De plus, un mangemort n'apparaît pas ainsi.**

Je gardais le silence maintenant. J'avais la gorge noué et j'était morte de peur. Je ne pu empêcher mon corps de trembler.

 **— Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

 **— Sophie Leroy. Je n'en dirais pas plus parce que vous aller me prendre pour une folle.**

 **— Enchanté Sophie. Crois-moi, je ne te prendrais pas pour une folle. Mais ma petite, tu ne peux pas rester ainsi. Je dois te trouver des vêtements au plus vite**.

J'allais le remercier quand un hibou au pelage majestueux entra dans la pièce avec une lettre dans le bec. L'inconnu la saisit et se mit à la lire. Il fronçait les sourcils à certains passages.

Je n'osai pas faire le moindre pas. Parce que le manteau bien qu'il me recouvrait le corps, je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise et je craignais qu'il ne s'ouvre pas inadvertance.

— **C'est une lettre de la fée Primerose...**

À ce nom, je blêmis. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Et que lui réservait-t-elle ? Dans mon esprit les pires scénarios s'y jouaient. M'avait-elle vendu ?

Tant de question qui me terrifier. Après tout, j'avais joué à un jeu dangereux en faisant confiance à être magique.

 **— Elle me demande de prendre soin de toi. Ça fait vingt ans que je la connais et c'est la première fois qu'elle me demande une telle chose** , dit-il l'air songeur.

Ainsi, c'était ça qu'elle voulait ! Elle ne m'avais pas abandonnée totalement dans cet univers inconnu.

 **— Cependant, elle reste bien mystérieuse sur ton identité. Mais qu'importe, je lui fais confiance. Je vais donc me présenter à toi : je m'appelle Arthur Weasley.**

 _Non impossible ! C'était réellement un Weasley que j'avais en face de moi ?_

Je le regardai beaucoup plus longuement et il n'était pas vraiment comme je me l'étais imaginé.

Que devais-je faire ? Lui dire que je connaissais sa famille par les livres que j'avais lu. Non, il fallait mieux garder ça pour moi.

 **— Je vais donc t'emmener chez moi. Tu rencontreras mon épouse Molly qui pourra prendre soin de toi le temps que j'éclaircis ta venue ici.**

Et sans rien dire de plus, il attrapa ma main et on se transplana dans une maison à l'apparence étrange. C'était sans aucun doute le terrier et il était exactement comme je me l'étais imaginé cette fois-ci.

 **— Molly !** Appela-t-il en me disant de rester tranquille.

J'avais envie de vomir à cause de ce voyage mouvementé.

Une femme à la chevelure rousse et portant un tablier de couleur vive entra dans le salon avec un rouleau à pâtisserie dans la main droite. Elle sourit à son mari, avant de me fixai d'un air menaçant. Elle me faisait peur… Je tremblais.

 **— Il s'est passer quelque chose de vraiment étrange aujourd'hui… dit** -il

Arthur expliqua tout en détail à sa femme. En entendant le nom de la fée, elle s'adoucit de suite. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais en tout cas, la fée devait être quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait.

Elle s'approcha de moi d'un air gentil cette fois-ci.

 **— Je suis désolée d'avoir eu l'air menaçante tout à l'heure. Ma pauvre petite, vient avec moi, je vais te donner des vêtements.**

Molly me fit signe de la suivre à l'étage. On prit l'escalier qui était très irrégulier, si bien que je croyais tomber à chaque pas. Une fois en haut, elle me montra la salle de bain pour que je puisse prendre une douche.

Je voulus fermer la porte à clé, mais je ne trouvai pas de verrou.

 **— Excusez-moi, madame** , dis-je dans un accent français très prononcer, **mais je ne peux pas fermer la porte.**

 **— Il te suffit de lancer un sort pour la fermer.**

 **— Euh, je ne suis pas une sorcière. Je suis désolé, mais je…**

 **—Oh, bien sûr, je suis bête. Pardon, j'ai oublié. Je vais la fermer pour toi et quand tu auras fini, il te suffira de m'appeler pour que je t'ouvre. Cela, te convient ?**

 **— Oui, merci beaucoup, madame Weasley.**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je parler à la grande Molly Weasley. C'était juste énorme. Et c'est en cet instant, que je bénis mon père de m'avoir forcé à prendre des cours d'anglais.

 **— Mais de rien ! Et appelle moi Molly.**

 **— D'accord, mada... Molly.**

Une fois la porte fermée, j'ôtai le manteau et j'entrai dans la douche. J'en avais bien besoin pour me ressaisir tout était encore tellement nouveau. Le jet d'eau chaude sur ma peau me fit un bien fou et pendant quelques minutes je pu s'avourer ce moment de détente.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis mon arrivée dans le monde des sorciers . En deux jours, j'étais resté recluse dans la chambre que j'occupai – qui se trouvait être l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux – cela me faisait bizarre de me trouvais dans ce lieu que j'avais à maintes et maintes reprise rêver quand je lisais la saga.

Ce soir, c'était le réveillon de la nouvelle année, je devais rencontrer les autres membres de la famille ainsi qu'Harry Potter – autant dire que j'étais impatiente – bien que terrifiée à cette idée. Ils y avaient aussi Bill et Fleur qui étaient fiancés depuis peu.

Molly n'appréciait pas la jeune femme au début, puis finalement avec Ginny elles se rendirent compte à quel point Fleur aimait profondément et sincèrement Bill. Bien sûr, ça, je le savais déjà. J'avais hâte de la voir en vrai. Fleur était-elle aussi belle que je l'avais imaginé au cours de mes lectures ?

Arthur me dit que cela me permettrait de parler en français avec cette dernière et ça aussi j'en était plus qu'impatiente. Cela me manquait – l'anglais – n'était pas ma langue préférée.

Par contre, une chose étrange s'était produite alors que je me souvenais des actions passer des personnages et leur histoire. Concernant le futur, s'était le trou noir complet – je me souvenais seulement – que je devais empêcher la mort de Fred pendant une bataille qui se déroulera à Poudlard. Pour le moment, je garde cette information et le moment venue, j'en parlerais à l'ordre du phénix. Ils ne seront pas la date de la bataille puisque je m'en souvenais plus, mais au moins ils connaîtront le lieu et pourront s'y préparer plus facilement.

En ce qui me concerne, je dois veiller sur Fred alors que je ne le connais pas encore et que j'ignore comment m'y prendre. Mais qu'importe, je dois réussir ou bien, je retournerais dans ma dimension. Et ça, je n'en avais aucune envie. Parce que j'étais bien mieux ici. Étrangement, je me sentais parfaitement à ma place dans le monde sorcier – enfin du moins dans le terrier – mais je suis sûr que tout ira très bien.

Je sais maintenant pourquoi les Weasley m'ont aussi bien accueilli – notamment Molly – c'était parce que la fée Primerose avait sauvé la vie d'un de leur enfant et depuis lors le couple s'était juré de rendre la pareille à cette dernière.

Je portais les vêtements de Ginny étant donné que je n'avais toujours pas de vêtement à moi. J'espérais que cette dernière n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient à cela. Molly disait que non, mais je n'étais pas sûre à 100 % non plus.

Je trépignait d'impatience…

Alors que je jetai un dernier regard au miroir sur pied, j'eu la peur de ma vie. Je reculai brusquement en arrière d'un bond et mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine.

Primrose apparus dans le miroir par enchantement.

 **—** **Vous m** **'** **avez fait peur !** Reprochai-je en la fixant.

 **—** **D** **é** **sol** **é** **e, mais je dois te dire que ce soir ton destin commence** , dit la fée en restant dans le vague.

 _Aimait-elle parler en_ _é_ _nigme ?_

 **—** **Comment** **ç** **a ?**

 **—** **Souvient toi de ta mission ! Et souvient toi de suivre le destin !.** s'écria Primrose avant de disparaître.

Je voulais lui demander des explications sur mes soucis de mémoire. Malheureusement celle-ci disparu aussi vite qu'elle avait apparu.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'_ _é_ _nerve !_ Pensai-je en regardant mon reflet une dernière fois.

Puis je vis un paquet emballer poser sur mon lit.

Je le regardai attentivement parce qu'il était apparu soudainement et que je ne comprenais pas trop comment s'était possible, avant de me rappeler que je me trouvais dans un monde magique.

Mon prénom était inscrit en lettre d'or sur le dessus.

Je le pris donc et commença à le déballer. À l'intérieur une robe sublime s'y trouvait, posée sur du papier de soie. Je me levai avec la robe dans les mains pour aller la regarder dans le miroir. Elle était vraiment ravissante et me donner bonne mine.

J'hésitai quelques minutes avant de me vêtir de cette merveille. Après tout, on me l'avait offert. Elle était donc pour moi et personne d'autre.

Elle était rouge avec le haut tout en dentelle et le bas en fine mousseline. La robe soulignait ma taille et arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux. Même moi, j'avais du mal à me reconnaître et pourtant, c'était bien moi la personne dont le miroir reflétait l'image.

On cogna à la porte.

 **—** **Entrez !**

Molly entra dans la chambre et fut surprise de me voir dans cette tenue. Elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers moi.

 **—** **Par Merlin ! Tu es sublime** ! S'écria-t-elle en me scrutant de la tête au pied.

 **—** **Merci,** répondis-je timidement et en rougissant.

 **—** **C** **'** **est sinc** **è** **re ! Tu veux que je t** **'** **aide** **à** **te coiffer ?**

 **—** **Oui, je veux bien, merci.**

La mère de famille me fit asseoir sur le lit en faisant prenant la brosse à cheveux que j'avais posée sur la table de nuit. Elle défit ma natte et brossa mes cheveux.

Plusieurs minutes après, Molly me dit de regarder ce que cela donner dans le miroir et j'eu la surprise de me trouver avec une coiffure sublime : un chignon avec une natte sur le sommet de ma tête. J'avais vraiment du mal à me reconnaître. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je me trouvais pas trop mal.

 **— J'adore ! Merci beaucoup Molly.**

 **— De rien ! Tu sais, je suis entourée de six garçons, et j'ai toujours souhaité avoir une deuxième fille ! Descends quand tu seras prête et surtout ne t'inquiète pas. Ma famille est très nombreuse, mais nous sommes soudés les uns envers les autres !** dit-elle en partant.

Ϟ

Je me trouvais dans la cuisine où j'avais enfin réussi à persuader Molly de me laisser préparer quelque chose pour les remercier de leur accueil chaleureux envers moi. Mais je n'avais pas eu une bonne idée de préparer ma pâtisserie dans cette tenue. Je portais le tablier de madame Weasley en faisant bien attention à ne pas me salir.

Étant donné que nous serons environs 11 convives, je finissais de préparer les deux saint-honoré, une tarte aux citrons meringuer et un opéra au chocolat et au caramel.

Je regardai l'heure sur l'horloge de la cuisine. J'avais commencé à 16 h et il était maintenant 20 h.

Si seulement Molly avait accepté plus tôt de me laisser faire, j'aurais moins eu la pression de tout finir à temps. Mais je m'en sortais pas trop mal.

Il me restait plus qu'à terminer l'opéra qui était entrain de cuire. Quant à Molly, elle terminait aussi les derniers préparatifs pour la fête du nouvel an. Très vite, les premiers invités arrivèrent et la maîtresse de maison chargea son mari de s'en occuper pendant qu'elle finissait.

Je sentis monter en moi le stress.

Dans quelques minutes, j'allais rencontrer des personnes qui avaient bercer mon enfance et apporté tellement dans les moments de tristesse. Pourtant, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que je ne devais plus les voir comme de simples personnages de roman, mais comme de véritables personne avec leur propre personnalité.

Qu'allaient-ils penser de moi ? Après tout, je n'étais qu'une étrangère apparue étrangement dans leur vie.

Chassant ses doutes de mon esprit, je mis la vaisselle dans l'évier et commençai à nettoyer. Je me mis à chantonnee pour passer le temps, je veillait à tout nettoyer correctement.

Brusquement, la terre semblait m'être tombée dessus. Je me retrouvais sur le sol avec un homme sur moi – tombé comme par magie – j'essayai de le repousser, mais il était trop lourd.

 **— Aie** , gémis-je en tombant, je m'étais fait mal au poignet.

Il s'excusa et s'apprêter à se relever quand une voix s'écria en plaisantant :

 **— Ah pardon, je tombe mal ! Je vous laisse un peu d'intimité alors, mais frérot, tu devrais plutôt te trouver une chambre** , rigola-t-il.

Bientôt, d'autres membres de la famille virent ce spectacle pour le plus comique. En voulant se relever, il perdit l'équilibre sur un aliment que j'avais fait tomber et me retombai dessus.

 **— Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention, abruti** ! M'écriai-je en français sans même me rendre compte.

Une blonde se mit à rire et j'en déduis qu'il s'agissait de Fleur Delacour puisqu'elle avait compris ce que je lui disais.

Molly releva son fils en lui passant un savon. Quand elle se mettait en colère, elle ressemblait à une tigresse prête à mordre le fou qui la contrariait.

 **— George Weasley !** hurla-t-elle, **qu'est-ce que tu fais encore comme bêtise**. J'étais donc tombé sur George ! Mais bon comme première rencontre il y a mieux. Là, il m'avait agacé et j'avais perdu mon calme. Ma belle robe était maintenant tachée de chocolat, j'avais envie de pleurer. Pour une fois, que j'avais une belle robe.

 **— Moi c'est Fred,** lança-t-il en me regardant.

 **— Arrête avec tes blagues !** Rugis la mère de famille. **Celle-là, tu me l'as déjà faite. Regarde ce que tu as fait.**

Elle désigna la robe tachée.

 **— Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès** , essaya-t-il de se justifier.

Mais sa mère ne le laissa pas parler.

 **— Sors de cette cuisine !** Ordonna-t-elle.

Son jumeau était en train de se marrer.

 **— Oh ma pauvre petite ! Cet imbécile à taché ta robe**.

Une rousse entra dans la cuisine. Elle se présenta à moi. Il s'agissait de Ginny.

 **— Je suis vraiment désolé, mes frères sont de sacrer farceur.**

Je montai avec Ginny et Molly pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ma tenue et ma coiffure.

Ϟ

Finalement, la soirée se passa pour le mieux. Les deux parents me présentèrent à leurs amis et famille. Tous m'accueillirent avec chaleur. J'avais évité, les deux jumeaux autant que possible – je ne savais pas trop comment réagir face à eux.

On fit une pause pendant le repas.

Je décidai d'aller me promener un peu dans les environs du terrier. J'avais besoin d'air. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise entourée de tous ses gens, je n'avais jamais été une grande fan des réunions de famille. Parce que je n'étais absolument pas habituée. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place, j'étais juste une intruse.

Vêtue d'un manteau appartenant à Molly que je referais pour éviter que l'air glacial me rendre malade. La neige recouvrait une grande partie du jardin. J'attrapai une poignée de neige. J'aimais toucher la neige, elle me donnait l'impression d'être vivante quand le froid me parcourut le corps.

Je nettoyai le banc devant la maison et je m'assis en admirant la neige tomber. Soudain, je sentis une présence près de moi. En effet, un des jumeaux s'assit à côté de moi.

 **— Je tenais vraiment à m'excuser pour ma maladresse de tout à l'heure.**

 **— C'est rien !** Dis-je en tortillant mes doigts dans tous les sens. **Je n'aurais pas dû perdre mon calme non plus. Je suis désolé George !**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je parler à un des deux personnages qui m'avait apporter tellement de rire dans les moments difficile.

Il rigola.

 **— Je ne suis pas George. Je m'appelle Fred !**

Je ris à mon tour.

Décidément, même dans la vraie vie, il aimait toujours jouer ce jeu-là.

 **— Oui, c'est ça !**

 **— Je suis sérieux ! Ma mère se trompe toujours.**

Je tournai la tête pour le regarder plus attentivement.

Il semblait un peu plus grand que son frère et ayant un peu moins de taches de rousseur sur son visage. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille.

 _Devais-je vraiment le croire ?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Après avoir demandé pardon une seconde fois, il m'avait expliqué qu'avec George, ils avaient fait un pari pour savoir lequel arriverais le premier dans la cuisine en transplanant. Et c'était ainsi que tout commençait.

Je dois avouer que je me sens plutôt intimidé par eux. Et finalement, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait d'avoir fait ce choix. Tout était beaucoup trop étrange pour moi – heureusement, cette hésitation ne dura pas longtemps – quand je vis à tel point ils étaient une famille heureuse et soudée.

Mise à part Percy qui blessa sa mère en refusant et ayant renvoyé le cadeau qu'elle lui avait offert. La pauvre femme souffrait énormément, bien qu'elle tentée de le cacher. Et je dois dire que j'aurais bien envie de lui mettre des claques à Percy.

Il avait la chance d'être né dans une famille aimante. Pauvre, mais avec des parents qui aimaient leur enfant de tout le cœur et qui accueillait les gens avec énormément d'amour.

Molly me demanda de l'aider à aller chercher le dessert avec sa fille. J'alla donc dans la cuisine en faisant attention à ne pas tomber avec la tarte citron meringué. Molly et Ginny apportèrent le reste.

Tous avaient des yeux ébahis en voyant tout ça. Je souriais, apparemment cela semblait leur plaire. Maintenant il y avait plus qu'à espérait que cela avait bon goût.

— **Tu as acheté tout ça ?** Demanda Ron, les prunelles brillantes de gourmandise.

— **Non, c'est Sophie qui les a tous préparer** , répondit Molly en me fixant.

Je rougissais de honte.

Pourtant, je lui avais demandé de ne rien dire. Je n'aimais pas attirait l'attention. Je ne les avais pas faites pour recevoir des éloges, mais bien pour remercier mes bienfaiteurs.

— **C'est vraiment trop bon !** S'écria Ron en goûtant un bout de saint honoré.

Il s'était mis de la crème partout sur le visage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

De toute évidence, il adorait manger des choses sucrées.

— **C'est bien vrai ça** , dit Molly. Tu es vraiment très doué !

— **En tout cas, tu es une sacrée bonne pâtissière** , dit Fleur.

Cette femme était juste magnifique. Aussi belle que l'image que j'avais d'elle avant de la rencontrer.

Je rougissais sentant les regards sur moi.

— **Merci** , répondis-je timidement.

— **Tu as appris ça où ?** Demanda Molly.

— **Ma grand-mère. Depuis enfant, elle m'a enseigné tout ce qu'elle savait sur la pâtisserie et la cuisine. Elle était tellement talentueuse.**

Molly me sourit tendrement.

— **Comment s'appellent ces desserts ?** Demanda Bill curieux.

Je leur donnai donc les noms de chaque pâtisserie préparé. Fleur me félicita aussi en me disant que je les avais vraiment bien faites. Et qu'elle voudrais bien savoir en faire aussi. Je lui proposa donc de lui apprendre ce que je connaissais et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione, Ginny, Fleur et Molly décidèrent d'apprendre à faire de la pâtisserie. Je me disais que cela me donnerait la possibilité d'apprendre à les connaître.

Hermione était aussi gentille que je le penser. Et surtout très intéressante.

Je sentis sur moi un regard qui commencer à me pesait.

J'était juste assise à côté d'Harry et je mourrais d'envie de lui poser des questions. Mais je n'osais pas… De plus, je n'étais pas sensé le connaître et encore moins son histoire. Je devais laisser faire les choses et peu être que cela deviendrais beaucoup plus naturelle.

Soudainement, je sentis le regard d'un des jumeaux sur moi. Je pense qu'il s'agit de Fred, mais je ne suis pas sûr à 100 %. Je sentis monté en moi une chaleur inexpliqué.

PDV de Fred

Je n'arrivais pas à défaire mon regard de Sophie. J'étais comme hypnotisé par elle. Ce n'était pas de l'attirance, juste une impression de la connaître et je n'aimais pas ce sentiment. Quand je suis tombée sur elle un peu plus tôt, déjà, j'ai senti quelque chose de particulier qui se dégager d'elle. Une sorte d'aura semblait l'envelopper de la tête au pied et qui la rendait tellement lumineuse.

 _Arrête tes bêtises, Fred ?_ Songea-t-il n'arrivant pas à comprendre son soudain comportement.

Cela le faisait franchement paniquait même. Et surtout tout était inconnu pour lui et il ne devait pas oublier qu'elle pourrait être sa petite sœur. De ce qu'il avait compris, elle était séparée de sa famille et la fée Primerose l'avait confié au bon soin de ses parents.

Harry n'arrêter pas de la regarder aussi. D'un regard intéressait. De toute évidence, elle semblait lui plaire et je sentais * montait en moi de la colère. Mais ce n'était pas normal. Donc je me repris et j'essayai de portait mon attention sur autre chose.

— **Notre petit Harry m'a l'air bien intéressé par notre charmant invité** , me chuchota mon jumeau.

 _Merci George ! J'essayais de ne pas y penser. Et les voir si proches en train de discuter me rendait étrange._

Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, Fleur s'approcha d'elle et se mit à discuter avec elle. En français de toute évidence. Un large sourire envahit le visage de Sophie quand elle parlait dans sa langue maternelle. Il ne restait maintenant presque plus beaucoup de temps avant les minuits et la nouvelle année. Maman ne tenait presque plus en place.

Fleur continuée à lui parler et cela la fit encore plus sourire. Puis je vois ses joues devenir rouge et elle semble plutôt gêner. Je meurs d'envie de savoir de quoi il parle pour la faire rougir de la sorte.

Si seulement, je savais parler cette langue, pensai-je en regardant mon frère Bill.

Depuis qu'il s'était mis en couple avec Fleur, il avait pris des cours de français afin de pouvoir en connaître plus sur la culture de sa future femme. Mais encore plus, afin d'être en mesure de faire la conversation avec sa famille.

L'envie de lui demander de quoi il parler me prit et c'est avec une grande maîtrise de moi que je m'en empêchai. Parce que cela ne manquera pas d'attiser sa curiosité.

 _PDV extérieur_

Les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent dans l'horloge dans le salon des Weasley. Tous les invités se souhaitèrent une bonne année. Tout à coup, la lumière se coupa et la pièce fut envahie par les ténèbres.

La jeune fille sentit monté en elle l'angoisse. Depuis toujours, elle avait peur du noir – dans sa chambre, une veilleuse était en permanence allumée – Molly avait eu la gentillesse d'ensorceler une lampe torche qui servait de veilleuse.

Elle marchait à tâtons en se cognant contre des meubles. Elle se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle retient difficilement un long sanglot dans sa gorge.

Et si c'était les mangemorts qui attaquait, songea-t-elle avec horreur.

— **Ne paniquait pas,** s'écria Arthur. **Ce n'est rien ! Nous allons rallumer la lumière.**

Il se voulait rassurant seulement, aucun n'arrivait à jeter le sort pour la lumière. C'était plutôt étrange comme situation. Et personne ne comprit.

Fred était proche de Sophie, il ressentait une douleur dans la poitrine – comme s'il ressentait la peur de la jeune fille – l'habitude cela n'arrivait seulement qu'avec son cher jumeau. Mais ce n'était pas tout, bien au contraire, une mauvaise impression le saisit et son instinct lui disait que quelque chose allait se passer.

La jeune fille trembla de la tête au pied, il lui saisit la main qu'il serra fort dans la sienne. Il se rapprocha d'elle tendrement et se pencha vers son oreille.

— **N'aie pas peur ! Rien ne t'arrivera ici, nous veillons sur toi** , chuchota-t-il.

Sophie sentit son souffle chaud contre son cou. Cela lui fit bizarre comme sensation, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et resta de glace. Mais cela fut de courte durée, parce que quand le jeune homme poussé par une impulsion posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle sentit fondre son cœur. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir et malgré que cela ne fut qu'un chaste baiser elle y mit fin en le repoussant de ses deux mains.

Quand Fred se détacha d'elle, il recula de quelques pas. N'arrivant pas à croire qu'il avait osé l'embrasser alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas. C'était juste arriver comme ça. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il avait choisi et mûrement réfléchie. Mais quand on y réfléchissait, c'était quelque chose qu'un des jumeaux Weasley ferais parce que c'était dans leur nature de ne rien faire comme les autres.

Il murmura un désolé. Et à ce moment-là, la lumière fut rétablie.

— **Vous voyez tout est revenue à la normale** , se voulut rassurant la maîtresse de maison.

Mais quand tous les invités regardèrent vers les deux jeunes gens, ils ouvraient en grand les yeux ébahis par ce qu'il voyait. Un long fil rouge les unissait – chacun attaché à l'autre par le poignet. Le fil de couleur pourpre se mit à brillait de mille feux.

Quand les deux jeunes gens regardèrent ce que les autres pouvait voir qu'ils les mettaient dans cet état virent ce fameux fil rouge, ils ouvraient en grand la bouche de stupeur.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Bon sang_ , pensaient-ils ensemble.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

I wish

Deux semaines s'était écoulées depuis nouvel an.

Et malheureusement personnes n'avaient réussi à percer le mystère du fil rouge. Cela nous rend tous perplexe parce qu'on ne comprend pas la raison d'un tel lien entre nous deux. J'ai essayer à plusieurs reprise de joindre la fée Primrose, mais elle reste obstinément silencieuse pour une raison inconnue.

Le fil est toujours présent autour de nos poignets et nous empêche de nous éloignée loin de l'autre trop longtemps. Il nous cause une souffrance atroce dans la poitrine en conséquence. Il reste invisible à l'œil, mais il apparait de nouveau quand il s'illumine si on se trouve éloigné.

Il fut alors décidé que les deux jumeaux reviennent dormir au terrier, le temps qu'on trouve une solution à ce satané fil magique. Bien sûr George refusa de rester à leur appartement sans son double. Du coup Ginny proposa à sa mère que je dors à partir de maintenant dans sa chambre.

Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine. Quand Fred m'avait aidé à porter mes quelques affaires dans la chambre de sa sœur. Et quand sa main avait frôlé la mienne, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle me brûler.

Il me faisait beaucoup d'effet et j'avais beau tenté de le nier c'était une réalité bien réelle.

 _Aurais-je eu un coup de foudre ?_

Je me sentais tellement ridicule et pathétique d'avoir ce genre de penser. Bien sûr que non je n'avais pas eu de coup de foudre pour Fred Weasley ! Je n'étais pas dans un de mes livres de romance. Bon ok, j'étais bien rentrer dans celui d'Harry Potter, mais c'était une chose différente.

Quoique je fasse mon cœur s'affoler quand il était prêt de moi et même quand je songeais à lui. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre la raison et cela me perturbe beaucoup.

 _Est-il possible que le fil rouge joue avec mon cœur ?_

Si c'est le cas, cela m'arrangerais tellement. Cela serait tellement plus facile pour moi. Je ne dois pas perdre mon temps avec ça. J'ai une mission à accomplir et je compte bien réussir. C'est mon rêve le plus chère – encore plus maintenant – que je les rencontrer en vrai ainsi que sa famille. Ce n'est plus un livre désormais, mais la réalité.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait des tâches ménagères avec Molly – c'était la première fois pour moi – mais c'était agréable. Oui, je sais étrange de dire ça concernant des corvées. Mais ce qui m'a plut c'est le fait d'avoir pu parler avec Molly en même temps. Elle m'expliquer tout sans me crier dessus, puis ensuite, nous avons fait une pause à l'heure du thé en discutant de tout et rien. Cela m'a réchauffé le cœur parce que j'aurais souhaiter avoir ce genre de relation avec ma propre mère.

Et puis Molly m'a appris à tricoté.

J'ai adorée ça ! C'était une activité agréable à apprendre. Je me suis sentie proche d'elle.

Là je suis dans le salon en compagnie de la maîtresse de maison qui est en train de me faire regarder les albums photo de la famille.

— Là, c'était les vacances d'été et les jumeaux avaient fait une farce à Ron. Ils lui ont fait croire que s'il se déshabillait et courait nu autour de la maison lui permettront de faire grandir ses pouvoirs à sa majorité, expliqua Molly en se retenant difficilement de rire.

La photo montrait le petit Ron âgé de 5 ans en train de courir nu comme un vert autour de la maison.

Moi-même j'étais limite plier de rire. Ça c'était bien le genre des jumeaux. Pauvre Ron ! Il était une de leur victime préféré.

— Pauvre Ron ! Dis-je.

— Il l'avait bien cherché ! s'écria tout à coup une voix que je connaissais bien maintenant.

Molly et moi nous nous retournèrent et vis les jumeaux rentrer.

— Ce petit impertinent n'a pas hésité à nous vendre à maman, dit George en embrassant sa mère sur la joue.

— Et tu nous as puni sévèrement à cause de lui, continua Fred.

— Vous n'avais qu'à pas faire de bêtise dans ce cas là, répliquai-je sans avoir réfléchie.

Les deux éclatèrent de rire.

— Ah ça Sophie, c'est mal nous connaître, répondit Fred en me faisant un clin d'œil qui me fit fondre.

Je sentie mes joues devenir cramoisi de la racine de mes cheveux à mes pieds. Ma respiration se bloqua et je me mis à souffler le plus discrètement possible. Je baissai les yeux pour éviter son regard charmeur.

— Les garçons vous rentrer tôt de la boutique, cela ne vous ressemble pas, dit Molly.

George montra le poignet de son frère. Le fil commencé à devenir rouge. Ce qui signifier que nous devons être ensemble avant que la douleur n'arrive. Bizarrement je n'avais ressentie aucun manque. Et heureusement que Fred l'avait sentie, lui, sinon on aurait encore souffert.

Molly me montra ensuite une photo qui me fait éclater de rire. C'était les jumeaux qui porter des vêtements de fille. Un porter une robe rose à fleur et l'autre une bleue avec des roses. Jusqu'à leur petit bonnet assorti.

George sauta sur l'album photo en l'arrachant des mains de sa mère.

— Fréderic Weasley, s'écria-t-elle C'est quoi ces manières !

Le dénommé Fred – qui était en réalité George – regarda sa mère avec les prunelles qui pétillait de malice.

— Je me demande quand tu apprendras à nous différencier, maman, rigola-t-il.

Elle le fixa pendant quelques minutes.

— Je suis désolé, George chéri !

Une impulsion me prit sans que je sache pourquoi. Je me leva et j'essaya d'attrapait l'album des mains de George. Ce dernier sourit d'amusement, il leva le bras très haut pour que je ne puisse l'attraper. Je me hissa un peu plus sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de l'avoir, mais il était beaucoup trop grand pour moi.

 _Point de vue extérieur_

Le jeune homme rit en voyant l'air contrie de la jeune fille.

Il recula de quelque pas en arrière seulement pour la faire enragé d'avantage, mais Sophie perdit l'équilibre et elle se rattrapa en posant une main sur l'épaule de George et l'autre sur son torse. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu tant cela semblait avoir duré une éternité pour la jeune fille. Elle ne savait plus trop comment réagir.

Pour Fred, ce ne fut pas facile non plus. Il ressentie une douleur dans la poitrine et son sang bouillonnait littéralement dans ses veines. Cette fois-ci le fil devint en feu qui lui brûlait le poignet et celui de Sophie qui poussa une plainte en retirant vivement sa main du torse de George. Elle s'éloigna de lui brusquement comme si leur contact lui était devenu insupportable.

Le jeune homme la regarda étonné de sa soudaine attitude jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le fil en feu. Quant à Molly, elle se leva rapidement pour rejoindre son fils. Les traits du visage tirait par l'inquiétude.

— Que t'arrive-t-il Fred ? Pourquoi ce satané fil est devenu en feu ?

Elle inspecta ce dernier qui continuer à les faire souffrir.

Soudainement, Fred sentit le besoin vital d'être prêt de la jeune fille. Il ignora sa mère pour s'approchait de Sophie et pour la jeune fille ce besoin était identique. Sans lui demander son avis, il attrapa sa main pour la serrait de toutes ses forces contre la sienne. A se contacte, le fil magique semblait s'apaiser puisqu'il commencer à redevenir à une couleur normal et le feu s'éteignit.

— A partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus que vous rester loin l'un de l'autre, déclara la mère de famille très inquiète pour les deux jeunes gens.

— Calme-toi, maman ! répondit Fred ce n'est pas éloignement qui a causer ça. Je pense savoir ce qui a causer ça...

— Qu'est-ce que sait ? lui coupa la parole Molly.

— Je dois le vérifier... Je ne suis pas sûr à 100 %, dit simplement le jeune homme.

Sans laisser à sa mère le temps de répondre, Fred emmena la jeune fille hors de la maison en transplanant. En cet instant, il souhaitait l'éloigner de son frère plus que tout et c'était ce qui lui importait le plus.

 _Point de vue de Sophie_

Fred m'emmena avec lui jusqu'à un lieu inconnu. C'était un appartement qui de toute évidence appartenait à un garçon vu le désordre qui y régnait. Je ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui prenait pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte et qu'on disparaisse ainsi du salon de chez les Weasley.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour vos gentils commentaires. J'espère que vous continuerais à aimer mon histoire.

Chapitre 6

Je plantai mon regard dans celui de Fred.

— **Tu m'explique maintenant ?** ordonnai-je.

Il me demanda de m'asseoir sur le divan – ce que je fis – en entendant qu'il m'explique son comportement étrange. Emmener ainsi chez lui sans même me demander mon avis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à la fin ?

Fred me fixai en gardant le silence. Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Mon regard ne pouvait pas se défaire de celle-ci.

Mon cœur s'affola encore dans ma poitrine cognant à toute vitesse dans celle-ci. Je repensai alors à ce bref baisé qu'il m'avait donné avant que je me rendre compte du fil qu'il nous lier ensemble. Il n'avait duré que quelque seconde, pourtant il m'avait fait beaucoup d'effet. Et c'était la première fois qu'un garçon me faisait ça. Instinctivement je porta ma main à mes lèvres comme si je pouvais encore sentir les siennes sur les miennes.

 _Arrête Sophie ! Tu es ridicule ! Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser_ , songeai-je en me disant qu'il l'avait fait juste sur l'impulsion du moment et non par passion.

— **Je suis désolé, dit-il tout à coup. Le fil me brûler trop, j'ai sentie le besoin de m'éloigner au plus vite et comme je ne pouvais pas partir sans toi pour pas souffrir.**

 _Point de vue extérieur_

Fred lui menti en cachant les véritables raisons qu'il l'avait poussé à partir du terrier. Elle ne comprendrait pas et le trouverais même parfaitement ridicule. Lui-même était perdu et sans repère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ressentie une bouffée de jalousie quand il l'avait vu avec son jumeau. Mais cela avait était plus fort que lui et le fil lui aussi n'avait pas supporté.

De plus depuis leur première rencontre, le jeune homme ressentait une attirance magnétique envers elle qui le poussait à vouloir la connaître davantage. Deux semaines qu'il rêver de se retrouver réellement seul avec elle. Parce qu'au terrier sa chère mère refuser de les laisser seul dans la même pièce. Comment pouvait-il apprendre à la connaître dans cette situation.

— **Je comprends** , dit Sophie. **Mais la prochaine fois prévient moi, parce que je ne suis pas une sorcière, cela me donne la nausée à chaque fois.**

— **Encore désolé Sophie !** dit Fred avant de lui proposer de boire une boisson chaude

— **Je veux bien un thé, si c'est possible.**

La jeune fille avait besoin d'une boisson chaude pour se remettre de ses émotions. Elle frissonna la température dans l'appartement n'était pas très élever. Il lui sourit en lui disant :

— **Tu as de la chance que ma mère aime en boire. Du coup avec George nous en gardon à la maison. Veux-tu un nuage de lait dans ton thé ?**

Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas fan du thé anglais, mais avec du lait, beurk ! Quel horreur !

— **Non, merci !**

Il lui tendit sa boisson qu'elle accepta, puis elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Le doux arome du thé lui chatouiller agréablement les narines. Elle posa ses deux mains sur la tasse, la chaleur de celle-ci était tellement agréable.

Elle en but une gorgée quand tout à coup, elle posa la tasse sur le côté. Une question lui brûler les lèvres. Mais elle n'osai pas lui demander et paraître stupide.

Fred lui adressa un sourire chaleureux comme pour l'encourageais à parler.

— **Tu peux me demander, ce que tu veux ?** lança-t-il en plantant son regard dans le siens.

— **Mais comment tu as...**

— **Deviné ?** Continua Fred. **C'est simple, tu as un visage très expressif.**

Elle sourit à son tour, car c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui accorder assez d'attention pour le remarquer.

— **Ma question va te semblait étrange,** commença la jeune fille, **mais j'aimerais savoir quel effet cela fait d'avoir était élever par une mère aimante ?**

Il rit.

Sophie sentis ses joues rougir de honte. Elle s'était encore ridiculisée avec ses questions bêtes.

— **Je suis désolé... C'était idiot de ma part de demander ça.**

— **Mais non. Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est seulement que je penser à toutes les fois où ma mère nous a hurlés dessus. C'est une mère et une femme formidable. Elle a toujours était là pour nous aussi bien dans les meilleurs moments que dans les mauvais. Du coup je me suis toujours sentie protéger et aimer.**

En entendant ça, le cœur de la jeune fille se broya d'émotion. Elle aurait tellement souhaitait avoir une mère comme ça. Même si son père la détesté, elle pourrait le supporter si seulement sa mère l'aimer comme elle le faisait avec Marie. Elle n'aurait pas du demander ça, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, cela faisait des années qu'elle se poser cette question là.

Fred s'aperçu que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine de la voir ainsi. Il s'approcha d'elle délicatement pour la serrait dans ses bras pour lui communiquer de sa chaleur et ainsi lui montrer qu'il la soutenait. Instinctivement elle entoura sa taille de ses deux bras et se serra d'avantage contre lui.

— **Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas** ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Mais surtout perdu, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ses pleures soudain.

Elle renifla bruyamment.

— **Je suis vraiment désolé...** bégaya la jeune fille.

Fred ne dis rien d'autre attendant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

— **Tu n'a rien dit de mal ! C'est juste que je n'aie pas eu cette chance** , dit-elle avant de se taire soudainement.

S'étant rendu compte qu'elle en avait trop dit.

 _Que va-t-il penser de moi ?_ songea-t-elle.

Comme beaucoup d'enfant dans son cas, elle culpabilisé énormément. Se sentant pas assez bien pour être aimer.

— **Ecoute Sophie, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps, mais tu peux te confier à moi** , proposa Fred en continuant de la serrait de toutes ses forces contre son torse.

A regret, elle se détacha de lui pour s'asseoir de nouveau sur le canapé. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire. Et si en parlant enfin à quelqu'un, elle pouvait allait mieux ? se demanda-t-elle.

— **Tu me promet de ne jamais rien répété à personne ?**

— **Promis.**

Sophie baissa le regard. Elle inspira plusieurs fois pour se donner du courage. Ce n'était pas facile à dire, mais sans même savoir pourquoi, elle sentait que c'était le moment de se confier. C'était comme une évidence pour elle.

 _Je vous remercie mes chères lectrices ! Votre soutient m'aide tellement quand tout va mal pour moi._

 _J'espère que vous aimerais ce chapitre 6._

 _J'ai hâte de connaitre votre avis dessus._

 _Comment avait vous trouver ce petit rapprochement entre Fred et Sophie ? Mais surtout de leur discussion ?_


End file.
